moheart7fandomcom-20200213-history
Pirates of the Alicorn
The Pirates of the Alicorn are group of misfits led by the great Captain Jack Silver. Sailing on the ship, the Golden Alicorn, everyday they would go plundering, looting ships and basicly just looking for adventure. Characters From left to right... *''Captain Jack Silver: A self-styled master and pirate captain of the high seas. Although he was born in Canterlot, he had alway prefered to spend his time at sea. After discovering his talent for pirating, he built a grand ship and named it the Golden Alicorn. Overtime Jack silver gathered a crew of misfits and became their appointed Captain. In the years that passed, he was blessed with a daughter whom later became his first mate. As a hostile unicorn, he usually shows a short temper and anger in a flash when he is either provoked or if someone threatens a member of his crew, however despite this and his reputation as a cold-blooded killer he actually uses theatrical illusions and method acting in order to make himself look more violent than he really is, thus fabricating a terrifing reputation without spilling a single drop of blood. *Shimmer: The First mate and Captain Silver's adventure-seeking daughter. A few years after Captain Silver became a pirate, he fell in love with an earth pony named Magic Star and was later married to her on the Golden Alicorn. However Magic Star died giving birth to their daughter a year later. After that trajic event, Jack Silver raised his daughter to be a pirate just like him, since them she has had a close relationship with her father and developed an intense taste for adventure. When it comes to looting, pludering or just plain pirating she is always the first one on deck. *Fedora Green: A young Pegasus who’s fluent in all languages including Changeling writings. After living a simple life in Trottingham, she soon became an intern at her local newspaper due to her captivation with current events. After being requested to do a report on Trottingham Prison she became fascinated with one of the prisoners, that prisoner was the former pirate Heatwave. inkheart7.deviantart.com#/art/… After her report was finished, she visited the prison often to visit Heatwave, soon enough she began to fall hopelessly in love with him. One day Heatwave convinced Fedora to help him escape from the prison, while hesitant at first Heatwave managed to manipulate Fedora and she soon fell for Heatwave’s pleas and crocodile tears and knocked out the guards standing watch over Heatwave’s cell, thus allowing him to use his fire magic to melt the bars and escape with his new girlfriend in tow, and the idea of revenge on Heatwave's former Captain. After a period of running from the law, she soon came to discover how heartless Heatwave truly was after he betrayed her by throwing her overboard a ship they were stealing, thankfully she was saved by none other than Jack Silver, who ironicly enough was the pirate who was Heatwave's former Captain, after that she gladly betrayed Heatwave by giving away his location to Jack and joined his crew as a historic researcher. *Marina: A 1000 year old Kelpie who was once a simple Earth Pony who loved to travel, however after discovering a hidden cave of the coast of Burmuleda, she activated an ancient curse that transformed her entire body into liquid and giving her water-based magic, turning her into an immortal Kelpie. After a thousand years, she lived alone in that cave, every time she tried to venture out into the world, she would always run into ponies that would either run away in fear or try to attack her, overtime the time she spent inside her cave made her forget her old life, she even forgot her old name. However one day, a group of Pirates led by Captain Jack Silver entered her cave and despite being afraid of her at first, offered her a place on the crew. Now She spends her days practising her water-based magic and sailing on the high seas with Jack silver as the ship’s new doctor. *Big Rummy: A large, tattooed earth pony with a heart of gold but also a head full of sawdust. He's as passionate about being a pirate as he is clueless. At first he was a simple sailor on a cargo ship but later joined Captain Jack Silver's crew after the ship sank, since then he has taken a quick liking to the taste of rum and became the ship's cook. However due to his large size and cluelessness, he usually breaks objects around the ship, but the rest of crew just gets used it as he is one of the most likeable pirates on the ship. He also has a close "George and Lenny" friendship with Slash the dragon as he usually goes along with any of his plans no matter how stupid they are. *Slash: A greedy, baby dragon who packs an amazing amount of crazy into his diminutive, scaly frame. When he was just an egg, he was abandoned by his mother and was later found and hatched by Captain Jack Silver who raised him to be the best gun-man on his ship. A few years later during a raid on another ship, he was left with only one eye,however despite this he still sets his sights on making Captain Silver proud of him and bringing in the biggest loot. While he may not be popular with the rest of the crew, he has a strong "George and Lenny" Friendship with Big Rummy *T-Cog: A wild-eyed, albino pegasus with a taste for machinery. After falling overboard on the last ship he was on, he washed up on an island beach and after a few months, was picked up by Captain Jack Silver. Being one of the first to be recruited into Captain Silver's crew he knows every corner of the ship, even going so far as to use his skills in clockwork to "upgrade" the ship so that it would eventually become the most powerfull ship on the ocean, thus he earned the title of Jack Silver's residential shipwright. He may have lost a couple of limbs during his time with Captain Silver, but none the less his loyalty never wavers. *Rocky: A Diamond Dog with a skillful yet crazy persona. In his former life he was the alpha of his pack of Diamond Dogs living in the deserts of Zebrafrica, however when a rival challenged him to a fight he lost and thus he lost his title and the new Alpha banished him from the pack. Humiliated and alone, Rocky wandered through the desert to search for a new pack, after many days he began to lose his mind and evenbtually go insane, finally he found his way to the edge of the country and collapsed on the beach. When he came to Rocky found himself face to face with the concerned face of Captain Jack Silver, who had brought him aboard the Golden Alicorn when he and his crew discovered his unconscious body lying on the beach while they went ashore to resupply. After many attempts to fight off the aging Unicorn, Rocky soon found himself subdued many times and eventually gave in after realising that he and his crew meant him no harm, and the fact that there were already a number of Diamond Dogs in the crew made Rocky feel that much more comfortable. Seeing the potential use from the skilled Diamond Dog, Jack offered Rocky a place in his crew which he gladly accepted due to his desperate need for a new pack. Jack Silver then gave Rocky new attire and taught him the ways of the sea even despite his odd habits, overtime Rocky became quite fascinated with studying the maps and sea charts that were in Jack Silver’s cabin, seeing this as his new true calling he eventually became the ship’s newest navigator. *Gem La Stone: Being born with a mane that resmbles that of a skunk, she was ridiculed in her youth by her fellow unicorns, with each and every one of them calling her "Skunk-Head" or "La Poo". After meeting Jack Silver in a local taven in her home country of Prance, he treated her with deep respect despite her hair colour. Not wanting to lose a true friend, Gem joined Captain Silver on his ship before he set sail and became the crew's official gem inspector due to her skill of detection, thus making sure that every diamond or ruby the crew stole from then on was real or not. On her time on the ship she has gained a fair few friends despite her hair colour, and acts as a big sister to Shimmer. *Dripfang: The crew's resident weapons expert, After being abandoned by his fellow Changlings, he sought refuge towards the nearby docks. There, he stowed away one of the merchent ships which a week later was plundered by the Golden Alicorn. He was later caught by Captain Silver's crew and almost walked the plank as a result, however Captain Silver took an instant liking to the Changling and allowed him to stay on board while the rest of the prisoners were shipped of in longboats. After that, the Captain took Fang under his wing and taught him what it takes to be a pirate, a training process which he passed with flying colours and thus made him forget all about his queen and his fellow changlings. *Le Fox'': The biggest thief in all of Prance, being a Gem Fox, thus also being closely related to Diamond Dogs, she has a deep love for gems, however unlike Diamond Dogs, she is far more cunning and prefers to steal her loot rather than dig for it. WEven as a cub, she was always challenging herself to try and steal the most protected jewels, although she does tend to go a little crazy with greed whenever she sees something she considers “pretty” this usually results in her, mucking up her thieving operations and sometimes getting caught. However despite this she still keeps her relaxed and playful personality, especially when she uses her looks to her advantage and puts the charms on her captors, be them either Stallion or Mare, and as a result, escapes every time. After a period of time, she eventually joined Jack Silver's crew as their primary burglar after he accidently got her bounty raised during one of his adventures in Prance. Gallery element_of_hope_vector_by_moheart7_d6l3ws7.png mlp___criminals_of_equestria_by_moheart7_d747ksy.jpg mlp___pirates_of_the_alicorn__poster_by_moheart7_d6l3w6p.jpg mlp___pota___legend_of_the_silver_spirit__poster_by_moheart7_d6ochgq.jpg mlp__pirates_of_the_alicorn___voice_cast_meme_by_moheart7_d7521s4.jpg pirates_of_the_alicorn___character_vector_lineup_by_moheart7_d64ws73.png PotA - The Jolly Roger by Moheart7.jpg Category:Characters Category:Pirates